Known strategic planning techniques provides multi-year strategic plans, each of which includes statements of an organization's mission, vision, and objectives that describe the core strategies and success factors of the organization for a stated period of time. Activities associated with the strategic plan are quickly de-prioritized to focus on more immediate short-term activities, area-centric issues and the achievement of specific performance measures (e.g., financial) such as profit, utilization or sales. Conventionally, an organization lacks visibility as to what activities are being actioned, their status and how they align and contribute to the organization achieving its overall goals and objectives. Conventional strategic management systems make it difficult for staff members and managers to directly align and prioritize what they are doing to achieve an organization's strategic plan. These conventional strategic management systems hinder the ability of an organization to mobilize and utilize all of its resources to achieve a common objective and have visibility as to the contributions of that achievement. Further, conventional strategic planning produces broad statements of objectives that do not provide a clear direction to the organization. The response of the organization to such planning efforts is to attempt to interpret the strategy for local or operational execution; executing elements of the strategy without consultation across the organization, resulting in duplication of effort and lack of focus on the more difficult elements of the strategy; or even ignoring the strategy entirely. Still further, where an organization's direction is not described in a single strategic plan, but rather in a variety of formats (e.g., business plans, planning reports, annual or quarterly reports, progress reports, financial reports, internal and external service level agreements, value statements, etc.), it becomes more difficult for all members of the organization to understand the goals of the organization and to work towards the same goals as a unified force. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.